Falsa Moral
by Yasel
Summary: Cuando el odio injustificado se convierte en amor. Y ese amor prohibido es incorrecto a los ojos del mundo. Se ha descubierto la mentira. Hay dos traidores.-Dr-Her-¿Podra sobrevivir su amor?
1. Prólogo

**Autora:** Yasel.

**Resumen:** Draco y Hermione desde sexto curso salen juntos, pero en secreto, ambos se ven a escondidas. . .¿Que pasará cuando los demás se enteren?

**Categoría:** Romance/angustía, R hay violencia, y escenas de sexo, así que aviso, si hiero la sensibilidad de alguna persona, yo he avisado.

**Derechos:** nada me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes propiedad de Rowling y asociados para mi trama sin motivos lucrativos.

**Título:** Falsa moral.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños tupidos caminaba por el ala norte del castillo haciendo su ronda de prefecta y premio anual, la oscuridad solo era bañada por la tenue luz de la luz plateada de la luna que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales.

Bajo la perfecta oscuridad de una columna unos ojos que brillaban como el filo de una daga la obserbaba con ojos vivaces, su afilada lengua repasó su labio inferior, mirando a ambos lados, estaba ella y él, solos, como deseaban estar siempre, en la oscuridad y la tranquilidad que les daba las noches.

Caminó lejos de la columna, sus ebras rubias platinas brillaron bajo los rayos plateados de la luna, Hermione volteó hacia los pasos, una sincera sonrisa curvó sus carnosos labios, Draco con pasos que se asemejaban a un deprevador acechando a su presa rompia poco a poco la distancia que los separaba.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, el frío aliento menta del Slytherin se mezcló con el afrutado de Hermione, los chocolates ojos de la leona se avivaron de deseo al sentir el abrazo del Slytherin adueñandose de su cintura y pegandola a su cuerpo, un ruido sordo de satisfacción resonó en el interior de su pecho, la chica por su parte subió los labios a los hombros del rubio platino y los enrredó a su cuello.

_la más bella historia  
que se puede contar  
lleva escrito el dolor  
que produce un amor  
que nadie entender_

Ambos se fundieron en un fogoso beso, demostrandose entre la pasión que presionaba de manera impresionante sus pechos se besaron, mientras sus manos bagaban libremente por aquel cuerpo que ambos conocian perfectamente, cada centimetro de piel era del otro.

_siempre todo a escondidas  
siempre mirando atrás  
solo la oscuridad  
puede ser nuestro hogar  
donde crecerá este amor y ..._

Hermione cada vez que su mente recordaba alrededor del dia su secreto, creía volverse loca, era su enemigo, la persona que mas la había insultado provocando dolor en su alma por su nacimiento en el seno familiar de una familia de Muglles, pero ahora todo ese odio se habia esfumado, no quedaba gota de algun sentimiento negativo en su corazón. . . lo amaba.

_no, no quiero mas clases  
de falsa moral  
que nadie es culpable  
por amar  
en mi pecho no late la razón  
solo él mas sincero  
y puro amor._

Vivir las noches al límite, explorando a tu pareja, a escondidas, eran dos amantes prohibidos amandose hasta quedarse aguitados y torturados de la dulce agonia del deseo, pasión, amor, deseo, lujuría, tantos sentimientos en una caricia, en un beso, en una mirada. . .

_no hay mar en el mundo  
ni fuerza capaz  
que pueda este fuego apagar  
solo el tiempo  
puede ser nuestro juez  
te quise, quiero y querré. . ._

Se negaban a separarse, se negaban a romper la relación, sabian que era algo imposible, que era algo que solo a la larga les haria daño, pero ¿cómo poder romper algo que es tan parte tuya como tu alma?, no podían, era algo tan puro pero a la vez tan oscuro que solo el echo de darse una complice mirada en medio de una clase hacía que la sangre de sus cuerpos se removieran de sobremanera, encendiendo sus sentidos y reclamando en la oscuridad la soberanía y la propiedad del cuerpo del otro como vencedor de la guerra de pasiones.

_que difícil lo nuestro  
que bonito a la vez  
es tan duro tener  
que buscar los por qués  
a esta situación..._

Ambos se encontraban en un aula vacia situada en las mazmorras, la chimenea ardía calentando el ambiente de manera cómoda, frente a ella se encontraban ellos dos, de pie explorandose, las túnicas de ambos no tardaron en rodar por el frio cemento siendo desprendidas de sus cuerpos, Draco sentó a Hermione en una mesa de madera situandose él en medio de las interminables piernas de la chica, atacó su cuello trazando un húmedo camino desde su barbilla, pasando por su cuello y con la corbata ya arrebatada buscando bajo su blusa su carnosa clavicula y principio de su escote, un pequeño jadeo salió de los entreabiertos labios de la leona.

_nuestro amor es la isla  
el tesoro eres tu..  
con mi vida dar  
solo el brazo a torcer  
bien lo sabes, mi amor..._

Hermione desabrochó con dedos temblorosos la corbata del rubio platino, mientras las manos de Draco se metian bajo la falda de Hermione haciendo que un estremecimiento azotara su cuerpo, las manos de la castaña bagaron por el desnudo pecho del Slytherin haciendo que su sangre hirviese de deseo, Draco atrapó nuevamente los labios de Hermione entre los suyos dando un torrido beso en donde sus lenguas batallaban buscando la soberanía del otro.

_no, no quiero mas clases  
de falsa moral  
que nadie es culpable  
por amar  
en mi pecho no late la razón  
solo él mas sincero  
y puro amor._

Hermione con solo la falda y su sujetador se levantó de la mesa, Draco por su parte la miraba a distancia con sus ojos flameando de deseo por ese fragil cuerpo, hizo aparecer un pequeño colchón en el suelo, justo debajo de la enorme ventana, la unica luz que los alumbraba, la luna, su eterna amiga y confidente, la falda de la chica se deslizó por su piel acabando en su tobillo, los ojos de Draco se agrandaron al ver las interminables piernas de la chica, esta caminó hacia él con andares felinos.

Draco besó su hombro y le rozó la tira de su sujetador mirandola fijamente, pidiendo permiso para dar el siguiente paso, las dos tiras del sujetador rodaron por sus hombros y antebrazos, se le pegó a su cuerpo, muslos contra muslos, senos contra pectorales, torax contra torax, ambos pegados sin saber en donde terminaba la piel de uno y comenzaba la del otro, los brazos de Draco se cruzaron en la espalda de la chica desprendiendola de su sujetador, la llevó caminando hacia atrás hacía el colchón, Draco dejó caer su espalda en el suave colchón, Hermione se subió encima y lo miró como un felino a su presa segundos antes de dar el sarpazo final.

- Dimelo Draco - musitó Hermione acariciando su pecho - quiero escucharlo de tus labios. . . - su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada de deseo.

Draco la hizo voltear, sacandosela de encima y acostandola a su lado, la lengua de Draco lamió el ombligo de la muchacha, subiendo pasando por entre medio de sus senos y acabando en su cuello, con delicadeza le abrió las piernas, dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre ella, el rubio platino la miró con una mirada taciturna, una media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

- Te amo, leona - Hermione sonrió complacida cogiendolo por el cuello y atrayendolo a ella.

_no hay mar en el mundo  
ni fuerza capaz  
que pueda este fuego apagar  
solo el tiempo  
puede ser nuestro juez  
te quise, quiero y querré. . ._

- Yo también te amo, - gimió Hermione arrebatada de deseo.

* * *

**Lycris:** _falsa moral, de --- O.B.K._

**Notas de autora:** _bueno es el primer capitulo que mas bien parece un songfic, pero es mas bien como apertura, aunque estoy pensando en poner mas, depende como me encuentre, espero nuevas propuestas ;), gracias por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado, y un beso._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Contestación a Review.**

**Marianna ---** _¡hola!! ¿que tal? muchas gracias, tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas, la veo tan imposible, que la hace mas apetecible, soy una romantica empedernida, jeje, cuidate y aquí está el segundo capitulo, kiss, bye_

**Hermymalfoy ---** _¡gracias! me has echo sonrojar, realmente no se mucho de escribir, digamos que fué un corrientazo de inspiración, pero salió bien ;), bueno acá ya tienes la actualización, perdona pero es que me quedé tres dias sin internet por un problema con el pago bancario grrr. . ._

**Gata2242 ---** _¡hola guapa! ¿que tal?, gracias por las alabanzas (me suben el ego :P jeje) bueno acá desvelo mas cosas, espero que tambien te quedes con la cosilla de saber mas, jeje, kiss, bye._

**Ross Malfoy ---** _¡Hola guapisima!!!¿que tal estas?, acá vengo de nuevo dando guerra, jaja, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo, me ha costado hacerlo TT, ya nos vemos por el msn, kiss, bye._

**Erica ---** _¡me alegro de que te haya gustado!!:) la canción que da nombre al fic y el primer capitulo se llama Falsa Moral, es de un grupo llamado O.B.K, son de mi país, Españoles, es un grupo muy bueno, y tiene canciones preciosas, si puedes bajarte el tema de falsa moral, bajatelo, porque esa canción hay que oírla para sentirla de verdad, jeje :)_

**Clariluna ---** _realmente yo escribo porque me gusta y es mi Hobby, no por buscar la aprovación de los demas, permito criticas constructivas pues nadie es perfecto, pero mi fic lo hago como yo quiero, me parece bien que te haya gustado, pero no es por ser maleducada, pero es mi forma de escribir, así que si no te gusta las estrofas que puse, lo siento, no lo leas, nadie te obliga, kiss, bye. . ._

**fanel grandier ---** _¡lo bello son tus palabras!! y bueno aca tienes ya la continuación jeje, cuidate y espero que sigas leyendo guapa, kiss, bye_

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione al ocaso del amanecer salia de la zona de las mazmorras con los cabellos colocados de manera correcta y con la tunica sin arrugar, al otro extremo del pasillo en dirección contraria, Draco Malfoy entraba en su sala común con una debil sonrisa aún con el olor de Hermione impregnado en su piel.

- Avensis. . . - dijo Hermione dando un largo bostezo frente al cuadro de la dama gorda.

- Cariño - bostezó ampliamente la pintura rodandose - ¿donde estubiste?

- Por ahí - dijo dandole una grata sonrisa.

Trepó por el hueco y pasando por la desierta sala común comenzó a subir con cuidado las escaleras hacía su cuarto, uno de los placeres que daba ser premio anual, es que tenias una alcoba independiente, no tendría que aguantar las tontas preguntas de Parvati y Lavender.

Cuando se escuchó lejanamente la puerta de la habitación cerrarse trás ella, dos figuras emergieron de la nada, un muchacho de cabellos desordenados ebános y ojos esmeraldas enmarcados en unas redondas lentes miraba con preocupación a un pelirrojo un poco mas alto que él, sus ojos azules brillaron furiosos y su pecoso rostro se tiñó de escarlata furía.

- ¿Aún sigues pensando que estoy loco Harry? - preguntó Ron con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

- Quizas no nos ha dicho nada porque. . . porque. . . - se quedó pensando buscando una respuesta aparente - ya sabes como es Hermione, es muy suya. . . no podemos meternos en asuntos que ella no nos ha comentado. . .

- ¿No? - espetó y sus ojos brillaron con mas furía - ¿cuanto te apuestas?

- Ron. . .

- ¡Ni Ron ni mierda Harry! - gritó apretando los dientes - ¡ella nos esta ocultando algo desde el año pasado!¡lo he notado!¡¿crees que soy tonto?!¡se va por las noches!¡la tonta escusa de sus bostezos por la falta de sueño no son la biblioteca!¡Hermione no va a la biblioteca por las noches, Pince la rata vieja esa me lo confirmó!

- ¿Y porque te molesta tanto que Hermione nos oculte algo?¿acaso tienes miedo de que se aleje de nosotros. . . - sonrió intimamente - . . . de tí?

- ¡Pero que cosas dices! - exclamó indignado

- Ron ¿cuando demonios vas a decir que te gusta? - preguntó con voz aspera.

Ron soltando un gruñido y a zancanadas subió por las escaleras del ala masculina, seguido de Harry que lo siguió con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, todos tenían un secreto, no se sentía un depravado al sentir que no solo él le ocultaba a su amigo una pequeña aventura, una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios momentaneamente entrando en la habitación.

* * *

Draco con una toalla rodeando su cintura, y otra en sus hombros salió del baño.

- ¿Que haces aquí Blaise? - preguntó Draco sin darle la mayor importancia

El castaño de ojos záfiro se cruzó de piernas sentado en la silla y apoyó una mano en el elegante escritorio que parecia ser una pieza de antigüedad.

- Dime Draco - siseó Blaise con una maligna mueca, Draco lo ignoraba mientras se abrochaba la camisa - ¿acaso ahora te ha dado por el fetiche?

Como un rayo atravesando su cien, el rubio platíno giró.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó el rubio platino con voz oscura y mostrando una clara advertencía al arrastrar las palabras.

- Bueno. . . - Blaise alzó la mano a la altura de su rostro, un pequeño sujetador blanco de encajes era sostenido por sus dedos.

Draco al contrario de sentirse incomodo, no dejó de mirarlo de manera calculadora, una sonrisa enervante se dejó arrastrar por sus labios curvandolos de manera maligna, los ojos de Blaise brillaron crueles.

- ¿Y? - arqueó una ceja - ¿la conozco Draco?¡No me digas que es Parkinson! - inspeccionó la prenda - entre tu y yo, esto no pertenece a Parkinson, no llena ni la mitad de la copa - dijo en tono conspirador - si lo sabré yo. . . - se repasó con su lengua el labio inferior

Draco caminando hacía su compañero, en un movimiento rápido le arrebató la prenda.

- Sal de mi cuarto Blaise - su murmullo se volvió un suave siseo.

- Encima que te la llevas todas, ni siquiera compartes, - lo señaló de manera despectiva acentuando aún mas la sonrisa de Draco - ¿tú, te llamas amigo?

- Nunca lo he pretendido ser. . . - siseó - ¿crees realmente que yo te escogeria como amigo Zabinni? - sonrió calculador a juego de sus frios ojos - estás equivocado, yo no tengo amigos, solo tengo conocidos y personas con quien hacer tratos, nunca lo olvides. . .

- Si si. . . - dijo en gesto perezoso el moreno de ojos azul hielo abriendo la puerta - descubriré que te traes entre manos con esa nenita, sabes que puedo llegar hasta ella sin necesidad que tu me digas nada Malfoy -amenazó en tono cortante.

- Claro Zabinni - asintió burlón - ahora si me permites el honor de permanecer en mi cuarto individual a solas te lo agradecería eternamente. . . - comentó sarcastico

Zabinni dió una ultima sonrisa sarcastica antes de cerrar la puertas tras de sí, Draco suspiró sentandose en la cama y acarició la prenda oliendola con cariño.

- Leona. . . - cerró los ojos con una expresión soñadora en su varonil rostro.

* * *

Hermione entró al comedor con Ginny, sonriendo intimamente pudo notar la mirada de Draco que la seguia hasta donde iba a sentarse, cerró los ojos, cada dia se hacia mas insoportable superar los dias para poder tenerse por las noches.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! - saludó alegremente Neville

- Hola Neville - saludó cortez mientras su mente volvia a su cuerpo - Harry ¿hiciste la tarea que nos mandó McGonnogall? - preguntó sereveramente

- Claro mamá - dijo con una sonrisa burlona - la hice anoche con Ron . . .

- Si - dijo el pelirrojo - ¿y tu donde estubiste anoche Hermione?

- Pues. . . ¿en donde va a ser Ron? en mi cuarto. . . ¿porqué? - preguntó ligeramente perturbada

- ¿Y porque te vimos a las seis de la mañana entrando a la torre? - preguntó enojado.

El rostro de Hermione se ruborizó por completo, para luego fruncir las cejas y mirarlo con enojo.

- ¿¡Desde cuando me espias!?? - exclamó mirandolo rabiosa

Ron en vez de ruborizarse, lanzó la servilleta al plato y se levantó, la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión!! - grit

Las cuatro mesas retubieron la respiración mirando a Ron y a Hermione:

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! - gritó furioso - ¡no vas a la biblioteca por las noches!!¿¡te ves a escondidas con alguien!?eso es. . . ¿no?

- ¡Callate Ron! - lo mandó a callar Harry jalandolo para que se sentara.

Pero fué demasiado tarde, Hermione se habia levantado y golpeó la mesa furiosa, haciendo que su jugo se volcase, Draco obserbó furioso la escena.

- ¡Mira Weasley! - gritó con voz gelida - ¡como te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, juro que no volverás a oír de mi boca una palabra!! - amenazó - ¡y esto tambien va por ti Harry!¡no me puedo creer que te hayas prestado a ese cochino juego de espiar MI intimidad!

- Hermione. . . - susurró Harry acongojado

- ¡TENEMOS DERECHO A SABERLO! - gritó Ron

- ¿Y eso por qué?¡no tengo porque contarte todo porque seas mi amigo!¡aunque con tu acto tengo muy claro que clase de amigo eres! - cogió su mochila y se la puso al hombro.

Bajo la vista de todo el comedor, a zancanadas salió de la sala muerta de rabía.

* * *

Varios Slytherin rieron macabros al ser testigos de aquel espectaculo.

- Vaya vaya. . . parece que Wesley y Granger, han roto su idilio amoroso por secretitos - dijo venenosamente Pansy Parkinson. - aunque. . . ¿amor? - varias Slytherin se unieron en sus molestas carcajadas - que bonita pareja, un pelirrojo que no tiene en donde caerse muerto y una sangre sucia horrenda. . . jajaja

- Pues a mi no me parece tan fea, Parkinson - inquirió Blaise Zabinni ganandose una dura mirada de la rubia platino - vamos tiene sus buenas curvas, ademas que es preciosa, y no es una presumida como tu, Pansy te hago mas daño haciendo batir mis pestañas, que con mi varita Parkinson - rió Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Blaise! - gritó Pansy con su voz chillona - ¡no me digas que ahora te fijas en las sangre sucias!!

- ¿Celosa Parkinson? - ronroneó Blaise - siempre tendrás un sitio en mi comoda cama - dijo guiñandole un ojo seductor

Pansy solo gruñó volviendo a su comida mientras parloteaba con Millcent.

Draco permaneció en silencio escuchando la conversación, se levantó de su asiento sabiendo en donde se encontraria Hermione.

- ¿A donde vas Draco? - preguntó Pansy en tono receloso.

- No te importa Parkinson - le contestó de mala manera alejandose de la mesa de los astutos.

Minutos después Draco se encontraba a una Hermione encogida sobre si misma en un rincon de la torre de astronomia, se acercó a ella oculto por la oscuridad que siempre bañaba el lugar.

* * *

- ¿Que te dijo el pobreton? - preguntó Draco sentandose a su lado.

- No importa Draco de verdad. . . - dijo sin mirarlo - ¿como se atrevió a espiarme?¡eso no se lo perdono! - exclamó enojada

Draco hizo que Hermione apoyase su cabeza en su regazo, y le acarició los cabellos.

- Esta celoso Hermione. . . - comentó Draco

- ¿Celoso?¿porqué? - preguntó inocentemente la Gryffindor.

Draco suspiró, al ver lo poco que sabia de algo que se veía a simple vista, no era una novedad que Ronald Weasley se sintiese atraido por su compañera prefecta, Draco se inclinó y le besó la frente y la punta de la nariz, haciendo a Hermione sonreír fugazmente.

- El pobretón es tan patetico que pasando siete años no ha sabido decirte que le gustas. . . idiota. . . - lo insultó con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, una ligera tristeza se apoderó de sus facciones, levantandose y encogiendose en sus rodillas.

- ¿Sabes Draco?, si a lo mejor Ron me hubiese dicho hace un tiempo aquello que tu me acabas de decir ahora lo hubiera aceptado encantada . . . - Draco arqueó una ceja incredulo - a mi Ron me gustaba. . .lo llegué a ver como mas que un amigo. . . incluso me emocioné al saber que se sentia celoso por verme emparejada con Vicktor Krum en cuarto grado, pero esperé algo en vano, esperé que un dia me dijera. . . Hermione me gustas, lo unico que obtenia de él era una buena amistad, y me di por vencida, entonces llegaste tu. . . y me lo borraste por completo del corazón, yo no siento nada por él, es extraño un año juntos y parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo. . .fuué algo tan repentino. . .

- Pero profundo. . . - Hermione asintió con una dulce sonrisa, aquellas que encendian el alma al rubio platino - yo se que tu lo pasas mal. . . - su mirada es oscureció momentaneamente entristecida - a mi tambien me gustaria decir que estamos juntos sin temer a las represarias, te lo digo de corazón, se que me perdonas que te insulte delante de todos para cubrirnos las espaldas, pero a mi me duele decirte algo que ya no me importa. . .hace tiempo que olvidé que perteneces a aquello a lo que me enseñaron a odiar. . .

- Se que para tí tambien es duro, y es por eso que lo comprendo Draco . . . - lo silenció poniendole el dedo indice derecho en los labios - pero no importa, ambos sabiamos en donde nos metiamos cuando decidimos seguir con esta locura. . .no te preocupes Draco, si tu me dices que estas bien, yo con eso soy feliz. . .

- No quiero que seas buscada por mi culpa, eres lo unico puro que he tenido y que he podido decir que es mio,. . . no quiero que por los demás esto se rompa. . . - la besó con cariño - te quiero. . .

- Yo tambien te quiero . . . - dijo viendose acunada por un confortable abrazo.

* * *

- Hermione. . . - susurró Harry sentandose a su lado en la sala común

Hermione dejó de escribir en su pergamino y lo obserbó con ojos coléricos, un defecto que tenia Hermione era que no podia ocultar sus emociones, y en ese preciso momento estaba enfadada con él.

- Hice algo muy bajo. . . - comenzó Harry cogiendole con cariño la mano - perdoname Hermione, te juro que no lo hicimos con mala intención. . .se que no merezco el perdón, pero te quiero como una hermana, y tengo miedo de perderte como mi amiga. . .

- No lo harás . . . - susurró Hermione acariciandole la mejilla - me dolió mucho Harry. . . pero te perdono con la condición que eso no se vuelva a repetir. . .

Harry la abrazó con cariño y le besó la frente, ambos se separaron sonriendo alegremente, Hermione no podia seguir mas de un dia enfadada con su mejor amigo, recordaba años atrás como por malentendidos su relacion de amigos se habia malinterpretado, pero ambos sabian que su amor de amigos estaba mas arriba de las habladurias de sucias lenguas de su alrededor.

- Te lo prometo. . . - susurró Harry besandole la mejilla.

- Harry. . . debo decirte que mis escapadas nocturnas no son algo malo e ilegal. . .

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes Mione. . . - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, a pesar que le picaba el gusanillo.

- Harry. . . mira yo. . . - titubeó - desde hace un año me veo con alguien muy especial para mí, no te voy a decir quien es. . . quizás algun dia lo sepas, pero de momento prefiero dejar su nombre en el anonimato - Harry asintió - me enamoré Harry. . . de la persona mas fantastica del mundo. . .

Harry sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho por su amigo Ron, pero vió los ojos de Hermione, brillaban casi sobrenaturales al referirse a esa persona, y él no podia estropearle la felicidad.

- Harry. . . te lo cuento porque no quiero que pienses que hago algo malo, solo te puedo contar eso. . . - le besó la mejilla - pero soy feliz, muy feliz. . .

- ¿Entonces porque lo ocultais? - preguntó el moreno ojiverde confuso

- Porque las cosas entre nosotros son complicadas. . . - la castaña se levantó y sonrió saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

Caminó cruzando la zona de las mazmorras, y se internó en el cuarto en donde todas las noches se encontraban, abrió la puerta con un suave golpe, Draco estaba frente a la chimenea en un cómodo sofá de cuero de Dragón, Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí, el chico la miró con su siempre media sonrisa cuando volteó.

Draco se levantó del sofá, y extendió el brazo hacia Hermione, la chica con una sonrisa rozó sus dedos con los de él, de un jalón la atrajo a su cuerpo, un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la castaña, antes de ser atrapados y poseídos por el Slytherin, un beso lleno de pasión y ternura, Hermione hundió sus dedos en las ebras platinas de Draco, mientras que el Slytherin la inclinaba hacia atrás profundizando aún mas en un beso ansioso y lleno de pasión.

No podia ser pecado ese sentimiento tan puro, el pecado era no poder decirlo, el pecado eran los demás en no aceptar que en medio de una guerra podría surgir un amor puro, que mas da que fueran enemigos, que mas da que en un tiempo se odiaran, no era justo, nada justo tener que mentir porque lo suyo era prohibido, ¿porque eran las cosas tan dificiles?

Nadie tenia la moral suficiente para juzgarlos, ¿porque juzgarlos por algo puro? el mundo en el que viven esta lleno de muertes injusta, sangre que corre por las aceras de personas inocentes, y en vez de juzgar eso, juzgan algo que nace del corazón, un sentimiento profundo que no está manchado por un alma podrida que siembra el caos por donde pasa.

A Draco le dolian como puñales candentes en su pecho ver a Hermione llorar por las injusticias de sus apellidos, como entre lagrimas decia lo injusto que era todo, que tenian derecho a ser felices, que no era un simple capricho de juventud, una noche desenfrenada y al dia siguiente en el olvido, cada lagrima de la leona era un trocito de su corazón arrancado, en esos momentos odiaba a todo lo que le enseñaron adorar, su sangre, su apellido, el lado oscuro, su casa, lo odiaba todo, porque esas simples cosas los condicionaban.

- Me haces otra persona. . . - susurró Draco en el oído de Hermione

Hermione rió suavemente en su oído causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, ambos terminaron sentandose en el sofá, Hermione colocó sus piernas encima del regazo del Slytherin, quien empezó a masajearlas.

- ¿Te iras estas navidades? - preguntó Draco masajeando su pantorrilla

Hermione abrió un ojo y negó con la cabeza suspirando.

- Mis padres quieren ir a EE.UU a ver a mis tios que se acaban de convertir en padres. . . pero se quedaran allí tres semanas, yo paso de ir, porque tendría que perderme dias de clases. . .

- ¡ejem, ejem! - carraspeó Draco

- Ademas que tampoco te vería a ti . . . - continuó y le sacó la lengua juguetona guiñandole un ojo - ¿y tu?

- Tampoco me iré, ya sabes que no hay Navidad que me vaya con mis padres - hizo una mueca de asco - para andar aguantando a Lucius con sus agradables charlas de mi futuro y a mi madre intentando llevarme de compras y mostrarme de trofeo a la alta sociedad, paso. . . - chasqueó la lengua - tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer en Hogwarts ¿no? - arqueó una ceja repasandose con su lengua el labio inferior

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa alegre y jaló de la corbata de Draco haciendo que el Slytherin se tendiera encima de ella misma, sus rostros quedaron a dos palmos de distancia.

- Harry y Ron . . . se van a la madrigera. . . yo denegué ir porque. . . - sonrió coqueta - dije que tenia demasiado que estudiar, prometieron mandarme sus regalos por Pig o Hegwid. . .

- Vaya vaya. . . - sonrió con superioridad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica - así que tendremos una semana para nosotros. . . - la chica asintió y Draco sonrió maquinador - entonces tengo muchos planes que hacer. . . me dejan casi todas las mazmorras para mi solo, así que tenemos todo Slytherin a nuestra disposición . . .

- Ohh - fue lo unico que atinó a decir, e imitó el gesto depravado de su pareja haciendolo reír entre dientes - ¿que planeas Malfoy?

- Parece mentira que siendo una comelibros no lo sepas aún . . . ¡ouch!! - se quejó por un suave rodillazo en sus partes sensibles - se me olvido decir ¿encantadora?

- Eres un hurón egocentrico - arrastró las palabras burlonamente

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi, Granger? - preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja

- ¿Yo? - batió sus pestañas en gesto inocente - ¿como crees? jeje

Draco se sentó a orcadas encima de Hermione reteniendo entre sus piernas su cuerpo, movió sus dedos aguilmente en el aire y a continación los undió en su costado.

- ¡No! - gritó entre carcajadas - ¡ay, Draco, cosquillas no!!¡eres un desgraciado!! - dijo mientras se revolvia bajo el cuerpo del Slytherin como una culebra intentando safarse de la dulce tortura

- Pide perdón - dijo juguetonamente el Slytherin

- Ni lo sueñes hu. . .¡ay!jajajaja

- Debes de decir: estoy locamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. . . - dijo Draco sonriendo

- ¡Esta me las pagas maldito Slytherin! - vociferó entre risas

- Dilo. . .

- ¡ay! ¡estoy locamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy!

Draco paró de hacerle cosquillas, y vió como la leona respiraba entre jadeos, una mirada vengativa se tatuó en sus gatunos ojos.

- Tranquilo buscaré tus puntos debiles y te atacaré cuanto menos te lo esperes. . . - gruñó la Gryffindor

- Eso es muy Slytherin - bromeó Draco

- No me insultes - bromeó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa vacilona haciendo fruncir el ceño al Slytherin - prefiero ser Gryffindor, que antes una Slytherin cabeza hueca como Parkinson. . .

- ¡No la nombres! - gruñó con enojo - no sabes que es aguantar a esa. . . a esa. . .

- ¿descerebrada que no sabe como si quiera usar su propia varita? - continuó Hermione burlonamente

- Estoy siendo muy mala influencia para ti. . . - dijo burlón - ¡he creado a un monstruo! - exclamó teatralmente

- ¡Oye! - le dió una cachetada bromeando

- ¿Que te parece si hacemos algo el dia de Navidad? - preguntó Draco serenandose

- No sé. . .

- ¡Vamos Granger, no seas mojigata!

- ¿Cómo te atreves, Malfoy?

- Vamonos a Francia. . . - dijo estirandose encima del cuerpo de la Gryffindor y dandole un beso en el cuello

- Pero. . . - titubeó Hermione no muy convencida

- A Paris. . . - dijo moviendo una ceja seductoramente - pasearemos por el bello París, y después antes de que sea de noche, nos aparecemos en Hogsmeade, solo seran un par de horas, nadie se enterará. . . iremos a la zona Muglle. . .

- ¿Tu rodeado de Muglles? ¿que has echo con Draco Malfoy?¿quien eres impostor? - rió Hermione - ¿en serio irias a las zonas muglles por mí?

- Incluso señorita Granger, para ser una zona Muglle perderse Paris es un pecado para cualquier mago que aprecie el arte. . . y yo amo el arte - dijo Draco con una sonrisa serena - dime ¿que opinas?¿nos vamos a Paris?

- Bueno. . .vale. . .¡será genial! - exclamó alegremente mas convencida

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2

_Siento la tardanza, perdon!!!!!_

**Capitulo 2.**

La Gryffindor sonrio tierna. Su principe oscuro llegaba en su Nimbus, con aquellos cabellos rubio platino mesandose al viento. Se mordio el labio inferior, mientras salia de su escondite en medio de la plaza desertica de Hogsmeade, al amanecer del dia de Navidad. Se miraron en silencio estudiandose con una mirada minuciosa, y Draco internamente tubo que reconocer -no abiertamente- que la ropa Muglle era muy sexy. Demasiado. . .

- Tu es belle, magiquement parfaite, petite (Estas hermosa, magicamente perfecta, pequeña) -la elogio con una sonrisa impetuosa.

Si Hermione Granger hubiera sido del linaje Weasley, a estas alturas, no habria diferencia, entre su rojo cabello y su rostro. Draco asancho su sonrisa diablesa aún mas, a la vez que rodeaba la fina cintura de la Gryffindor con un brazo, y apretaba el traslador, que era su anillo. Ambos desaparecieron en un remolino multicolor, a Francia, Paris. Ciudad del amor.

Aparecieron en un callejon, de una pequeña plaza oscura que daba hasta la Avenida en donde se presentaba el hermoso rio Sena. Se sonrieron complices.

- Jouissons de notre petite liberté (Disfrutemos de nuestra libertad, pequeña) -le ofrecio cuando sus labios se acercaron al oido de la Gryffindor, cosa que aprovecho, para aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos. A Lavanda, esa fragancia, pàrecia enrredarse en sus pulmones, suspiro besando su mejilla.

Hermione se sintio contagiada de aquella sonrisa que pocas veces capturaba en el rostro del Slytherin.

- Draco clair, de la nous jouirons. Nous Allons! (Claro Draco, la disfrutaremos ¡Vamos!) -exclamo cogiendo su mano y hechando a correr.

Y Draco rio, como hacia mucho que no lo hacia. Las bellas calles de Paris tapizadas a la antigua, su fragancia a perfume frances impregnado en el aroma. Mientras. . . ellos corrian detras del otro, persiguiendose, abrazandose, mimandose, al aire libre. La ciudad del ensueño los acogia con su embriagante ambiente que los hacia desear mas.

Pero entonces, la lluvia de invierno, digna de arruinar cualquier fiesta incluida Navidad, los sorprendio.

- Merde! (N/A: No hace falta traduccion verdad? xd) -exclamaron ambos jovenes ocultandose bajo el techo de una heladeria.

Sin embargo Draco demostrando aquella diablesa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, la abrazo, pero de manera intima. Rodeados de espectadores.

- Draco. . .

- Pequeña, he leido que si el frio te pasa a la sangre y esta va a tu corazón, podrias sufrir una parada cardiaca -se excuso con una sonrisa, ocultando su rostro entre aquellos rizos que encontraba tiernos- Solo te salvo la vida, trasmitiendote el calor de mi cuerpo -añadio en un susurro conspirador.

- Eres un. . .

- ¿. . .encantador Slytherin que hace que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad? -pregunto con una sonrisa incorrecta.

Draco Malfoy era un bribon, de eso Hermione no tenia duda, pero un bribon que cuando queria resultaba irresistible y encantador. ¿Quien podria negarse a aquella sonrisa de seductor empedernido y esa mirada tan profunda que Hermione creía que desnudaba su alma inconcientemente?

- Oui homme (Si hombre) -susurro a la vez que juntaba sus rojizos labios con los de Draco.

- Quoi? (¿Qué?) -pregunto antes de verse envuelto en el beso.

El frio los congelaba, pero parecia que el calor se concentraba en el interior de la boca del otro. Se hayaban calidas, dulces y embriagantes. Ajenos al espectaculo que estaban montando inconcentemente, los brazos de Draco se ciñeron a la cintura de Hermione, mientras devoraba sus labios impetuoso, descarado y bribon, pero con amor, que motivaba aquella pasion dulce y desconocida, que entiviaba el corazón del Slytherin. Que ciego habia sido. Por Salazar, esa chica era a la unica que necesitaba para vivir, el mundo ya habia dejado de existir, cuando ella decidio esa noche confusa de Luna llena, besarlo como tanto habia ansiado, y el habia esperado. Desde aquel baile de cuarto curso. Desde aquella noche, bajo a su infierno personal, la confusion y aquella desconfianza natural que poseia el menor del linaje Malfoy, aún habitaba en él. Pero aquello no bastaba, ni siquiera los mismos Dioses, podrian separarla de su dulce leona, porque ahora que que por fin la habia encontrado, no la iba a dejar escapar facilmente, y que Dios tubiera piedad con quien osara intentarlo, porque la piedad dejaria de prevalecer en él. Ella era suya, y eso nadie podria cambiarlo.

El hilo musical del local en donde se encontraban franqueandolo con sus cuerpos refugiandose de la lluvia llego a sus oídos. Inconcientemente se balanceaban, dando pequeños pasos, siguiendo el compas de aquella balada.

Con aquella balada aun en sus mentes, decidieron dar rienda suelta a su deseo al llegar de nuevo a Hogwarts. Draco repartia besos veloces por el cuello de la arrinconada Gryffindor, quien se hayaba con la espalda pegada a la pared de su habitación.

- No pares -exigio con voz ardiente la Gryffindor- Nunca lo hagas. . .

Aquel malicioso licor Irlandes llamado Wisky, corria vertiginosamente por el organismo de los dos cuerpos. Las manos expertas de Draco, suave terciopelo, con la caricia de una pluma, recorrieron todo su cuerpo. La cargo a la cama de sabanas de seda verde.

- No lo hare pequeña, nunca lo hare -devoro con ansiedad aquellos labios que se hayaban encendidos de sus propios besos.

La ágil mano de Draco se escurrio en los interiores de su vestido rojo, a la vez que sus labios lamian el escote de la chica que jadeaba incontrolada, presa de aquel deseo. Le creaba instintos nunca conocidos: cariño, lujuria, amor, pasión. . . su cuerpo era un cumulo de sensaciones que deseaba ser vaciado de deseo, del deseo que sentia hacia él.

El vestido rodo a los pies de la muchacha, seguido de los pantalones, camisa y corbata del Slytherin, teniandola bajo su cuerpo desnuda, en las mismas condiciones que se encontraba él.

* * *

_La noche sabe a tu piel, y quema, _

_entre tu cuerpo le doy forma al deseo_

_Nos devora el amor y así me quedo yo._

_El viento arranca las palabras que sobran,_

_Cuando tu cuerpo ya dibuja mis labios,_

_todo mi cuerpo huele a tí._

_Y necesito ser deseo en ti_

_amanecer desnudo entre tu abrazo_

_sentir tu cuerpo dulce entre mis labios._

_Y necesito descubrir tu piel_

_latiendo cerca de mi corazón_

_dejando besos que te has inventado_

_para hablarme de amor._

_Entre el calor tu cuerpo espera mi cuerpo._

_Ya somos lo que pide el deseo_

_y nos que quema el placer entre la piel._

_El vientro juega con tu pelo en mis manos,_

_te toco y siento que soy fragil de nuevo,_

_todo mi cuerpo huele a tí._

* * *

- ¡Papá! -grito Virginia Weasley exasperada por aquel afan de aprender de su padre, por todos los articulos Muglles. 

Ron y Harry estallaron a carcajadas al ver a Arthur Weasley con cara de pocos amigos peleandose con el control remoto de su nueva television, regalo de Remus J. Lupin.

- ¡Trae para acá!

Los gemelos Weasley hicieron su aparacion estelar arrebatandole el control a su progenitor, y apretaron como todo unos profesiones de los cacharros muglles el boton del "On".

- Eso señor Weasley se llama un boletin informativo -le informo Harry al ver la mirada desorbitada de Arthur, ¿Acaso la torre Iffel se habia introducido en esa cajita?

_"Enamorados de todo el mundo, vienen a disfrutar del bello Paris, como cita ideal de esas fiestas. Nos encontramos frente a la mitica torre Iffel. Y fijaos, miles de enamorados, a los pies de esta magestuosa obra de arte se encuentran en medio de su idilico momento, hecho romance. Acerquemonos a uno de esos enamorados, para que nos digan cuales son sus impresiones."_

El silencio cayo sobre la madriguera, no porque estubieran interesados en ver como dos jovenes se besaban descaradamente. Sino al ver las identidades de esos jovenes. El rostro de Ronald Weasley enrrojecio de ira, sus ojos azules brillaron con furia desatada. Una muchacha castaña estaba siendo entrevistada por la reportera, a su vez que unos brazos palidos, de los que era dueño un rubio platino, la abrazaban posesivamente, mirando el microfono con cara de evidente asco.

_"¿De donde soys?" _

_"Somos ingleses" -gruño Draco con una mirada iracunda- "Y queremos intimidad" -añadio en tono de no admitir replicas._

_La reportera se recupero de su perplejidad segundos despues, Hermione se apresuro a corregir el mal caracter de su chico._

_"Esta ciudad es preciosa" -añadio con una sonrisa luminosa- "Es un placer, estar aquí este dia"_

Pero la entrevista no pudo seguir. Ronald Weasley habia arrancado el enchufe de la recien instalada toma de corriente.

- ¡VOY A MATAR A MALFOY! -grito a punto de explotar.


	4. ¡AVISO!

**¡Atencion esto no es capitulo!**

**Escribo esta breve nota, a ti, mi querida Paola -notese el sarcasmo-.**

_**"Nadie te dijo lo mal que escribís, querida? esas faltas de ortografía... argh, es nocivo para la salud leer.. ESTo que vos llamás fics... argh.. dedicate a otra cosa, mujer, que para escribir fics no servís... aprendé a escribir!**_

_**Olvidé decirte que la trama ya está demasiado trillada... qué falta de originalidad que tienes..."**_

**(Estas bellas palabras fueron escritas por Paola)**

**Ahora mi contestacion, no acta para cardiacos, muahahaha.**

**A ver pequeña parasito, te dire una cosa muy clara. ¡YO NO SOY PROFESIONAL DE LA ESCRITURA, Y SI A TI NO TE GUSTA MI FIC, NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE TE OBLIGA A LEERLO!¡Y SOBRE MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAS, NO TENGO NINGUN CORRECTOR DE FALTAS, SOMEMA!**

**Ejem, pasado el momento de ira, me dirigo, a todas las personas que leen mi historia, para decirle, que cualquiera que tenga algun problema con ella, pulse en la barra de herramientas de internet, atrás y solucionado, pero no voy a permitir, una ofensa de tales magnitudes, que encima tenga el descaro esa maldita simplona, de mandarme ese comentario para decirme esas burradas. ¡Y si la trama esta muy trillada, entonces porque coño la lees, aborto de la natureleza!**

**Tengo amigas, que colaboran con sus historias en esta pagina, que han tenido serios problemas de confianza por culpa de estos personajillos que se dedican a amargarle la existencia a otro. Sin embargo, yo a cada uno de ellos, me dirigo a vosotros, y os digo: Si os creeis tan listillos para criticar NUESTRO -en este caso, el mio- trabajo, entonces intentad escribir una historia, en vez de alimentaros de las de las demas (de ahí, parasito) -con perdon de las lectoras que aun no han escrito-Me enerva esas actitudes, porque encima, mandas esas criticas en un anonimo, les faltan mucho valor. Y si creeis que me quedare callada, viendo como destruyen mi poco talento en la escritura, lo siento querida, tendras que buscarte a otra pardilla. Te salvaste que Harry Potter sea una novela, porque el Avada, lo recibiras muy pronto, quizas por reyes. jajajaja xd.**

_**Con todo mi cariño, de Yasel, para Paola.**_

* * *

_Para las que teneis, al menos dos dedos de frente. . ._

_A todas las lectoras._

_Muchas lectoras me han felicitado por el nuevo año que recien comienza, felicidades a vosotras también, os quiero a todas, incluso a ti Paola -que tienes por cerebro una naranja exprimida xd-. Este año ha sido especial para mi, me he adentrado en el mundo de la lectura. Y tambien a mis dos casi hermanas, Jade y Remulita, mis niñas consentidas, y en las que me he apoyado en tiempos durante el año que recien ha pasado, como metodo de escape. Tambien a ellas debo agradecer, el proyecto que lleva el dia 26 de este mes un año en marcha, nuestro juego de Rol, chicas. ¡Un año!!! Os quiero a todas. A mis incondicionales que son capaces de llenarme de alegria el corazon con sus comentarios de apoyo a mi humilde historia._

_Gracias chicas, soys las mejores._


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

****

- Ron. . .

Harry Potter ingresaba a la habitacion de los Weasley, en donde dormía temporalmente él mismo. Ron estaba asomado a la ventana, su hermana estaba sobre su barredora junto a los gemelos, jugando a atrapar la quaffle que habian hechizado. De espaldas a Harry veía como el hermoso cielo se bañaba de un tono violaceo, anunciando el anochecer.

- ¿Porque Malfoy, amigo? -volteó para mirar a su mejor amigo.

El moreno ojiverde, hubiera querido darle una explicación convincente, pero él, no era una persona rapida de palabras, lamentablemente, se habia quedado sin ninguna razón, salvo que Hermione se habia enamorado de su Nemesis, y debia comprobar que fuera recíproco de la boca del Slytherin. Siempre a pesar de sus peleas, tenia la esperanza que Draco, un dia cambiara de bando. Porque, ni a su peor enemigo -en ese caso Draco- le desearia una vida entera de rendición a un ser que no dudaría en acabar con sus propios vasallos.

- No lo sé Ron -musito entre suspiros- Pero quizás esten enamorados. . . -añadio con una debil vocecilla.

- ¡NO! -bramó furioso- Todos, Harry, todos menos Malfoy -gruño aspero- ¡ESE MALDITO HURON NOS HA AMARGADO LA EXISTENCIA! ¿¡Porqué no se acordó del todo el daño que nos hizo, cuando se lanzó a sus brazos? -meneó la cabeza, intentando ahogar el sentimiento de cruel desesperanza, que ahora bañaba sus rasgos faciales.

Harry suspiro hondo, pidiendo paciencia divina, tomó aliento, era hora de que Ron dejara de ser tan egoista.

- ¿Porqué? -repitio la pregunta de Ron con una semisonrisa- Porque un pelirrojo de ojos azules, jamás le dijo que la amaba, a pesar de que lo sentia, porque ella guardo muy dentro esa esperanza de que ese muchacho fuera a ella y le diera un beso de amor. Ron, deja de ser tan ciego, la amas, y lo peor de todo, es que no eres capaz de reconocerlo. -los ojos azules del varón de los Weasley se opacaron, llenandose de tristeza- No me mires de esa manera -lo regañó- Eres el unico culpable, que el amor que Hermione guardaba tan celosamente del mundo exterior, fuera consumado en Draco Malfoy.

Ron se llevo las manos al rostro, dejandose caer sobre su raida cama. Era cierto, habia sido cobarde, siempre supuso que Hermione, estaria allí para ellos. Ese amor tan puro e inocente, que habia nacido de esos fuertes lazos llamados "amistad", comenzó a verla con otros ojos, desde tercer curso. Los celos por el romance esporadico con Victor Krum, eran un claro ejemplo de que algo en su corazón estaba cambiando, hacia esa muchacha de mirada mas hermosa y llena de dulzura, que habia tenido el placer de conocer. En quinto curso, ese amor comenzaba a ahogarlo, el sentimiento de inutilidad, era mas grande, mucho mas grande. Sexto curso, era ya profundo, fuerte, puro, una pasión que guardaba tan meticulosamente en su interior, una pasión que creyó apagar con los besos de Parvati Patil, pero fué inservible, siempre era ella. Siempre la dueña de su corazón, habia sido Hermione Granger.

- ¿He perdido, cierto? -sonrio falsamente.

Harry tomó como ejemplo el refran muglle "El silencio otorga"; Ron comprendio aquel silencio, agacho la cabeza con resignación. Era hora de madurar, y el significado de madurar, era saber soportar una derrota, y subir el mentón dignamente.

* * *

Habian pasado varios días, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter tomaban el expreso para Hogwarts, despidiendose de los Weasley. Ginny, llego al compartimento con su habitual amiga, Luna Lovegood, pero era evidente que la extraña Ravenclaw habia cambiado considerablemente. Sus cabellos rubios platinos, ya no tenian aquel aspecto sucio y de una maraña sin forma. Al contrario, ahora brillaban hermosos y lacios. Su rostro era rosado, bañado por unas facciones maduras y misteriosas. Estaba claro que "Lunny" como la apodaba la mayoria de alumnos, se habia convertido en una linda señorita, capaz de hechizar al sector masculino, con esa mirada tan misteriosa y a la vez tan infranqueable que la muchacha poseía.

La menor de los Weasley, tampoco se quedaba atrás, y alguien muy cercano a ella lo sabia muy bien. Era una belleza exotica. Sus cabellos rojo sangre lacios, bañaban un gracioso redondo y pecoso, adornado con dos hermosas orbes castañas, su figura a causa de aquel bello deporte magico, que ella adoraba, la habia formado con las curvas hipnotizantes de una niña que cruzaba la barrera de mujer. Incluso hacia las delicias del sectos masculino.

Sobre Harry Potter, después del fracaso amoroso sufrido con la reciente ex-Ravenclaw Cho Chang, también habia sufrido un violento cambio en su anatomía, como cualquier muchacho de diecisiete años, deportista y lleno de vida, habia aumentado considerablemente la altura, asanchado de hombros y formado sus musculos, además de que sus redondas y horrendas lentes, fueron sustituidas, por unas mucho mas modernas, mostrando aquel fuego jade resplandenciente de su mirada esmeralda. Pelear con su pelo era una tarea de la que habia desistido, pues segun las feminas, aquel reboltijo de cabellos azabaches, le daban estilo y un toque picaro.

Ronald Weasley viniendo de la rama de los pelirrojos, era claro que habia alcanzado una gran altura, siguiendo los pasos de todos sus hermanos. Algo delgado, pero marcado de musculos, de tupido pelo rojo sangre, y grandes ojos azules, con el rostro bañado en pecas. No es que fuera un casanova, sin embargo a pesar de que él no lo supiera, tenia a muchas chicas revoloteando a su alrededor, aquel caracter infantil, hacia mas de una femina suspirar.

- Voy a ver si alcanzo el carrito de golosinas -murmuro Harry levantandose de su asiento, y abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

- Yo voy contigo Harry -secundó Ginny.

Luna y Ron quedaron a solas, mientras que Luna estaba demasiado ocupada en leer "El Quisquilloso", Ron perdía la vista por el cristal, admirando el clima nevado que bañaba las tierras Inglesas.

- Nos fijamos tanto tiempo en las puertas que se cierran, que no miramos en las que se han abierto. -musito Luna sin apartar la vista de la revista.

Ron arqueó sus rojizas cejas.

- ¿Eh?

* * *

La mano de Harry tomó la de Ginny introduciendola en un vacio compartimento. La pelirroja sonrió con picardía a la vez se acercaba con movimientos de gata al Gryffindor que la recibió con una identica sonrisa curvando sus labios. Unieron sus labios, el frio del ambiente era helado, pero lo calido del interior de sus bocas parecian llenar el cuerpo de calor de la pareja.

- Parece que mi hermano esté mejor -murmuró ahogada, a la vez que Harry soplaba piel humeda y sensible de su cuello, depositando castos besos en toda su longitud- Quizás deberiamos decirle. . .

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado en lamer el enclave centrar de las marcadas claviculas de la pelirroja, para oír el suave murmullo de su novia.

- Nahhh mejor que se le pase la ira, por lo de ahhh -gimio cuando las manos de Harry desaparecieron bajo la falda de la muchacha, tanteando con la caricia de una pluma la cara interior de sus palidos muslos- Mione y Malfoy. . . ¿No?

- Sí. . . -meneó la cabeza, quitando la neblina de deseo que tapaba su sentido de lo correcto- Debemos irnos a buscar a la señora del carrito -Ginny hizo un encantador puchero- Ehhh eso es trampa Weasley, no puedes usar ese truco tan mezquino conmigo.

- ¿Ah no? -preguntó risueña.

- No -dijo con firmeza.

- ¡Fermaportus!

Harry parpadeó, una y dos veces, ¿Cúando se habia hecho con su varita?, sin embargo su sus confusas facciones se bañaron de picardia, al notar la traviesa mano de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, rondar por su trasero.


	6. Capitulo 4

**Buenas! En principio hago una nota personal, a todas las chicas que se han molestado en escribirme comentarios sobre la pequeña notita que le dediqué a esa descerebrada, gracias chicas, a todas, me habeis ayudado mucho a recuperar el ego y a continuar mis historias -se que soy pesima, pero no me importa- también me dirigo a vosotras para que si alguna como es el caso de "Alaska1990" quiere mi msn, es "EloiseMalfoy". Se os quiere mucho a todas. Besitos a mil!**

**Ahora a leer!!!**

**Capitulo 4:**

- Hola Mione -saludo Harry.

Hermione volteó para saludar a su amigo euforica, pero se encontró con los rostros imparciales de los chicos. Los miró unos segundos, intentando adivinar sus muecas algo frias. Tomó aliento, y sonrió.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con cautela.

- Sientate -pidió Ron señalando los despoblados asientos de la sala común- Tenemos algo que decirte. . .

La chica docil, hizo lo que le pedian, con un nudo recien instalado en su garganta, y el miedo bañando sus bellos rasgos. Los miró alternativamente, por alguna razón Ron ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, eso hizo que la muchacha castaña frunciera el ceño y apretara los labios, un minuto después estaba exasperada, por el silencio de sus dos amigos.

- ¿¡Quereis decirlo ya!? -exclamó con molestia.

Ron enarcó ambas cejas, lanzando un bufido, que hizo que Harry le mandara un sutil codazo en el costado. El moreno de ojos esmeraldas, carraspeó aclarandose la voz.

- Lo sabemos todo Hermione -le confesó Harry- Os vimos. . .

- Vimos como te abrazabas con Malfoy en la felevisión. -interrumpió Ron.

- Televisión -corrigió Hermione sin poder contenerse, la demás confesión de Ron, sin asimilar.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos, de triturar las palabras de Ron, y buscarle significado apropiado, su rostro se desfiguró en una milesima de segundo.

- Yo. . . Yo. . . -balbuceó Hermione escondiendo sus manos tras los bolsillos para no delatar el temblor que las habia poseido- Chicos yo. . .

- ¿Chicos qué? -preguntó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo- Hermione, es Malfoy ¿¡Sabes lo que significa eso!? ¡Callate! -le ordenó cuando Hermione estaba dispuesta a interrumpir- Ahora me vas a escuchar, ¿te das cuenta de quien es? Malfoy Hermione, te hara daño, esa rata no es capaz de querer a alguien que no sea así mismo. Y tú que sabes como es, las vejaciones a las que te ha sometido PRINCIPALMENTE a tí, por ser hija de Muglles ¡TE LANZAS A SUS BRAZOS!

Ron fué interrumpido cuando Harry lo tomó por la manga de la tunica y lo obligó a callar. Hermione estaba encogida sobre su cuerpo, sollozando, con sus dulces rizos haciendo de velo protector, ocultando sus lagrimas de dolor y tristeza.

- Herm. . . -musitó Ron totalmente arrepentido, odiaba verla sufrir.

- ¿Hermione qué, Ron? -preguntó con voz ahogada, sin mirarlo- ¡USTEDES NO LO CONOCEIS, NO TENEIS DERECHO A JUZGARLO, YO SI LO CONOZCO, ÉL ES DIFERENTE A CÓMO SE MUESTRA, SI FUERAIS CAPACES DE MIRAR MAS ALLÁ DE VUESTRAS NARICES LO SABRIAÍS! -hizo una pausa, en donde tomó aire- ¡Y TÚ RONALD WEASLEY NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A JUZGARME, NINGUNO!!¡NINGUNO!

- ¿¡PERO CÓMO PRETENDES QUE LO CONOZCAMOS SI LO UNICO QUE NOS HA HECHO ES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!? -gritó Ron, y por primera vez, con logica.

- No todo lo que hacemos, es por gusto -miró a un silencioso Harry- ¿Verdad?

Ron parpadeó confundido, sin embargo Hermione sonrió al ver como el mensaje enviado habia llegado con todo su significado. Harry sonrió comprensivo a su amiga.

- Sabes que estaré para lo que desees Hermione, aún cuando tenga que soportar al hurón.

Ron en cambio, no opinaba igual. Siempre habia sido egoista, y cuando no lo fué, Malfoy se la habia arrebatado. Se habia prometido a si mismo, superar eso, pero no podia, los celos lo destruían por dentro. Era egoista, y cómo un refrán muglle recita "En el amor y en la guerra todo vale"; se habia buscado un odio muy diferente al que ya le tenia al Slytherin, esta vez era personal. Se vengaria, y ya habia descubierto la manera. . .

* * *

- Zabini.

El moreno de ojos azul hielo volteó a mirar al pelirrojo con asco, y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Que quieres comadreja? -preguntó con una sonrisa enervante.

- Darte una información que estoy seguro que te interesará. -ignoró por su bien, y su furia que amenazaba con salir, la sonrisa del Slytherin.

- ¿Acaso el comedreja piensa?¡Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa! -exclamó burlón.

- Callate serpiente -ordenó impasible- Teneis a un traidor entre vosotros -dejó caer.

Los rasgos de Blaise se bañaron de furia.

- Habla -concedió con voz seca.

- Malfoy se ve a escondidas con Hermione -le confesó con sequedad, era obvio que odiaba ese asunto- Vuestro principe se acuesta con una sangre sucia.

Blaise empaledeció.

- Retiralo Weasley -le siseó iracundo- O juro que. . .

- Se ven a escondidas desde sexto curso -siguió con esa desconocida indiferencia- ¿Nunca te has fijado cómo Malfoy falta casi todas las noches, desde finales de sexto? -preguntó, sus ojos azules brillaron con venganza.

Blaise dejó que sus recuerdos lo guiaran, cierto las fechas coincidian, la ropa interior que habia encontrado en su habitación. Lo casto que se habia vuelto con las Slytherin, siendo él, el conquistador nato de los serpientes. Y sobretodo, el secretisimo nombre de aquella amante. Los rasgos del Slytherin se cubrieron de odio, hacia aquel que consideraba su ejemplo a seguir. Frío, astuto, sagaz, la copia de Lucius. . .y se acuesta con una sangre sucia. Si algo tenian los Slytherin es que en vez de lamentar un error, se vengaban. Y Draco Malfoy los habia traicionado.

- ¿Que ganas con esto? -lo miró con desconfianza.

- Qué Malfoy se aparte de mi amiga. -repuso con sequedad.

- ¿Amiga, comadreja? -rió maliciosamente- Yo creo que tu quieres a Granger mas que a una amiga -canturreó burlon.

- Que te jodan serpiente -se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su siguiente clase.

* * *

- ¡Malfoy!

Draco que pasaba por las mazmorras, volteó al ser nombrado. Un grupo de Slytherin lo miraban con los ojos iracundos y con los puños apretados.

- ¿Goyle?¿Crabbe? -preguntó con tranquilidad

Sus dos guardaespaldas se acercaron al rubio platino, Crabbe le asestó de buenas a primera un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, que derrumbó a Draco.

- ¿¡Granger, Malfoy!?¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! -gritó Blaise Zabini abalanzandose sobre él.

- ¡Cruccio! -gritó Bryan Dolohov.

Draco Malfoy, ahogó un ensordecedor grito de dolor, al tenerse que morder la lengua, con las lagrimas recorriendo sus palidas y azotadas mejillas. Sentia que le separaban a golpes las articulaciones. El cruciatus recorria su cuerpo cómo una masa de ensordecedor dolor.

Pero de Draco Malfoy, jamás se oyó un grito.

- ¡UNA SANGRE SUCIA MALDITA SEA MALFOY! -gritó iracundo Blaise- ¡ESA ERA TU AMANTE, ESA MALDITA PERRA MUGLLE!

- ¡Callate. . . hijo de puta! -masculló Draco apretando los dientes.

El dolor y la furia no lo dejaban respirar.

- ¡Expelliarmus!! -exclamó una voz masculina.

Blaise Zabini quedó desarmado al ser el blanco del encantamiento desarmador, que la voz utilizó en su contra. De las sombras salió Harry Potter, con el rostro cargado de furia hacia los Slytherins.

- No te metas en lo que no te interesa, asqueroso león -Blaise lo enfrentó.

- Accio varita -la varita de Blaise antes de que fuera recuperada por su dueño, voló a manos de Harry.

Los Slytherins comenzaron a atacar, Harry Potter esquivaba los maleficios con agilidad, con la varita de Blaise en la mano izquierda, dominando la suya con la derecha, con hechizos protectores y encantamientos de desarme.

Cinco minutos después, los cuatro Slytherin huían heridos y despavoridos, dejando a un herido y silencioso Draco Malfoy en el suelo, sin nisiquiera poder levantarse.

- Malfoy ¿estas bien? -se encuclilló a su lado.

- Estoy aún sufriendo los vestigios, de mi primer cruciatus ¿y a ti se te ocurre preguntar por mi estado San Potter? -masculló masticando las palabras.

Harry por el bien de los dos, decidió ignorarlo, lo tomó de un brazo, pasandolo por sus propios hombros y lo incorporó.

- No necesito ayuda -le siseó.

- Si que la necesitas, y si no te callas te quitare la voz con un silencius -amenazó con seriedad.

Draco prefirió callar, aún cuando se sentia con el cuerpo hecho pedazos, y el orgullo pisoteado, y si algo tenia inmenso un Malfoy, era el orgullo.

- ¿A donde me llevas? -preguntó debilmente.

- A mi cama -se burló- ¿A tí que te parece? ¡A la enfermeria!

Draco hizo un gracioso moillin con los labios.


End file.
